Diodrasith
Diodrasith was the seat of power for the ancient Drasithian Empire, primal rulers of the Nordrasith continent. The city was lost to the mists of time after a resurgence of the Devil Plague during the second civil war, known as the Tiiryanwuul. The rulers, or lords, of Diodrasith were said to have been buried with the city, but recent golem activity, as well as the activation of ancient artifacts, have lead to the theory that the city may not be a tomb. Attunement Completion of the Diodrasith questline. History An ancient society, the history of Diodrasith, and the Drasithian empire, is long and full of strife. Much has been lost over the thousands of years since Drasith spread across the land of Nordrasith. Since the Drasithian's were not human they had unnaturally long lives, some living for well over 1000 years. Beginnings The Drasithian empire started as a small kingdom on the eastern shores of the continent. This kingdom was called the Dranath Kingdom ''under rule of the king Dranath Constello. This kingdom faced a great threat from the much larger empire to the west, the ''Tigirian Imperium. Many years after the founding ages, the Dranath Kingdom ''expanded into unclaimed territory to the north and south of its borders, essentially doubling its area and greatly increasing its power. This expansion led to what would come to be called the ''Paleodrasith Kingdom ''by contemporary archaeologists. The ''Paleodrasith ''was still ruled under Dranath, and again under his rule, the empire settled further along the northeastern coast and to the west, bringing in a new age now called the ''Mesodrasith Kingdom. Shortly after Dranath's death, and with no heir, the second in command took control of the kingdom, a great warrior name Acain of Tyrellius. Acain ''led a much more militaristic kingdom, launching many assaults on the close borders of the ''Tigirian Imperium, ''conquering lands along the western shores and further inland along the northeastern coast. ''Acain's ''rule did not last long, and his second in command took control after his death; Asar of Eneshnun. After his rise to power, the kingdom was named as the ''Asarnath Empire, ''as contemporary archaeologists hail ''Asar ''as the first emperor. ''Asar ''did not rule for long, but during his short reign managed to conquer a central ''Tigirian ''city and take control of its lands, connecting the north and south of the empire in what would be named the ''Romaninath Empire. ''After his death, ''Asar ''named his son, ''Rohas Juhlan, ''as his heir. It was during this transition that the ancient tradition of empirical naming took over, with ''Rohas Juhlan ''becoming ''Rohas'nun Juhlan. '' An uneventful emperor, as well as a notorious coward, ''Rohas'nun ''was soon assassinated by rebels within the capital. ''Rohas'nun ''left the empire to his son ''Gilamar, ''becoming the fabled emperor ''Gilamar'nun of Insalynon. Gilarmar'nun ''led the empire on many attacks against the ''Tigirian Imperium, expanding west along both the north and south coasts, and to the the southwestern islands. This mass expansion, and subsequent empire, are now called the Phorianath Empire. '' It was during ''Gilarmar'nun's ''reign that the empire fell to the ''Tigirian Empire, ''who had infiltrated the Drasithian rulers cabinet, initiating a coup and paving the way for the armies of the ''Tigirian Imperium ''to take the capital. This period of history is dubbed the ''Tigirian Annex ''and is one of the darkest moments of Drasithian history. It is unknown long the ''Tigirian Imperium ''ruled over the Drasithian people, but it is rumored to have been between 500 - 980 years. Two emperors are known to have ruled during the ''Tigirian Annex; Neiran of Tigirian ''and ''Trunan of Tigirias. ''It was a period of suffering for the Drasithian people as their freedoms were taken away from them and forced into slavery for the ''Imperium. It was not a man or woman who eventually led the Drasithian people to freedom, but a bird. The last of his great race, the great crow ''Cronia'', the last of his once great race, saw the plight of the Drasithian's and the power they held. It was Cronia ''who rallied the Drasithian people with his power, and raised them to once again take control of their lands. In what is now dubbed the ''Cronian Crusades, the people of Drasith threw off their shackles and rebelled, eventually taking the capital back. In honour of his help, the Drasithian people revered Cronia ''as a god, naming him the Drasithian god of freedom. Without an emperor, the people followed Cronia in pushing back the ''Tigirian Imperium, ''expanding their territory along the western coast, and to the northwestern islands, in what is currently called the ''Old Croniath Empire. Eventually Cronia named a great mage under his service the new emperor, and thus Abusa Geirad'nun. ''Under ''Abusa ''the Drasithian people led countless campaigns against the ''Tigirian Imperium. ''The first campaign led to the conquering of the northwestern coast, cutting off the ''Tigiran Imperium's ''access to the coasts, as Drasith has conquered all of the coasts of ''Nordrasith ''and forming what is now called the ''Crodrasith Empire. ''The second campaign led to the conquering of the north-central area of the ''Tigirian Imperim's ''land, beginning waht is now called the ''Mesodrasith Empire. ''The third and final campaign led by ''Abusa, ''led to the conquering of the ''Tigirian Imperium's ''hinterlands, in what would become known as the ''Neodrasith Empire. ''Hailed as the greatest emperor in Drasithian history, ''Abusa ''led to the largest expansion of Drasithian territory and power. His son, who succeeded the throne, had much to live up to. ''Abusa's ''son, ''Mosigal, ''was viewed with both admiration and contention. ''Mosigal ''refused to accept the empirical naming of ''Mosigal'nun, ''instead naming himself after the great capital city, becoming ''Mosigal of Diodrasith. ''The breaking of tradition angered many, but his great conquests overshadowed that hatred. ''Mosigal ''led one final campaign against the ''Tigirian Imperium, ''and after many years of horrific war, captured the ''Tigirian Imperium's ''capital city, killing the emperor, and razing it to the ground. No more was the ''Tigirian Imperium, ''and with the fall of the ''Tigirian Imperium ''began the ''Diodrasithian Empire. Mosigal ''ordered the destruction of all ''Tigirian ''texts and structures, essentially eradicating them from history; no archaeological remains have been found relating to the ''Tigiriain Imperium ''and only a few mention on ancient tablets and in journals from Drasithian rulers mention the once great empire. '''The Golden Reign' Drasith flourished under the reign of Mosigal; ''the great religion of ''Cronia ''expanded to all corners of the empire, the doctrine followed wit fervor. Many traditions continued under the rule of ''Mosigal, namely the contentious Law of Masks, ''which required all citizens to wear masks at all times. It was an era of peace and prosperity under Mosigal for most of his reign. Theorized to have started 160 years into ''Mosigal's ''reign, what would be dubbed the ''Cronian Uprising ''began. The ''Cronian Uprising ''is one part of what would be called the ''Cronian Rebellion ''or the ''Cronian Civil War. ''One of ''Mosigal's ''commanders, ''Sendako Rayfield, ''began to push his own ideals in court, demanding that the chief deity of the Drasithian relgion, a god named ''Nin'eshkul, ''no longer be worshiped as such, and that ''Cronia ''was a much more suitable deity to serve as chief deity. ''Mosigal ''refused, knowing that the people would revolt knowing that ''Nin'eshkul ''was loved by many. ''Sendako refused to accept this, and one night Sendako and a group of loyalists stormed the senate chambers, attempting to kill Mosigal ''and take control of the empire, but ''Mosigal ''had caught wind of ''Sendako's ''betrayal, and had the royal guard ready to defend him. ''Sendako ''was swiftly defeated, and ''Sendako ''and what remained of his loyalists were banished, given a single boat and a few days of supplies, before heading out to sea. In a bold move, ''Sendako ''removed ''Cronia from the Drasithian pantheon, outlawing all worship of the god. During the next years, the decades and centuries Mosigal ''still reigned were marred with attacks by Cronian Rebels, but ''Mosigal ''saw them as nothing but an underground terrorist threat. Despite the attacks, Drasith entered a golden age, with arts and sciences flourishing under ''Mosigal ''and the empire gaining nigh limitless wealth. This golden age lasted well over one century, until the Cronian's returned in what is known as the ''Cronian Vanguard ''or more historically accurate, the ''Tiiryanwuul. The Tiiryanwuul and the Fall of Drasith Mosigal ''led many battles against the rebels, but was done in by assassins while on campaign in the northern lands on the empire. His son, ''Joshua of Diodrasith, ''took control of the empire, and it was under ''Joshua ''that the empire fell. ''Joshua ''was the youngest emperor in Drasithian history, but despite his young age, led many attacks against the rebels. There is not a lot of archaeological remains from this era, theorized to be because the people were too busy warring to write down anything. What evidence there is points to a tragic end, and two causes as to the fall of the empire. The first cause was the rise of the Cronian golems. Drasith had greatly advanced the power of their animation magics, and had greatly empowered their constructs to protect the land to the bitter end. It is unknown how the rebels had advanced to such a higher level of knowledge for golems than Drasith had, but most scholars theorize that the rebels had infiltrated the golem manufactory within the city of Analinian. This, however, does not answer how their golems were more powerful. What evidence from this era indicates that a great battle took place at ''Eneshnun Peak, ''a holy site for the Drasithian people. Cronian and Drasithian armies, along with golem armies, clashed endlessly at the base of the mountain, ''Joshua ''himself joining the battle in a final attempt to defeat the rebels. It was during this battle that the second cause of the fall; the Devil Plague. The plague ravaged the continent, slowly killing off the Drasithian people. Joshua declared that the plague was a greater threat to the Drasithian people than the rebels, and began devising a way to eradicate the plague. As the deadly mist began taking more lives, and approached the capital, Joshua declared that all was lost, that he must sacrifice himself and his people to seal away this plague, lest it spread to the entire world. With great reluctance did Joshua gather his greatest mages, shamans, elementalists, and the like, anyone that could harness the power of the earth, and sundered the continent, destroying everything on the surface as it was swallowed deep into the ground, and with it, the plague. Joshua's sacrifice is seen by many historians as one of the bravest and most selfless acts in history, as Joshua knew the plague was a great threat and that without his action, the plague could have spread indefinitely. Thousands of years after Joshua's sacrifice, and once again the great golem armies are activating, and the search for the great city reaches a critical point, as it is the only way to save the continent from the threat. Storyline Joshua still lives, and his rage is pointed at the surface. This land is his land, and he will take it back. The golem armies are reactivated, his great generals are preapring their fleets and their armies for a massive invasion of Nordrasith, unlike any seen before. Ancient kings of the empire awake from their deep slumber beneath the city, their chaotic energies feeding the power of Joshua's war machine, and his increasing madness. Only the heroes of Outhria, saviors of the New Kingdoms, can hope to stand up to the Golden King of Drasith. Without them, Nordrasith will fall, and a staging ground for a worldwide conquest will be born. ''"This land is MY land. I am Drasith! I am eternal!" Layout There are a total of 7 zones in Diodrasith. # The Hidden Breach: The Iluvanaar Base Camp as well as the first boss is located on this floor. # The Gardens of Freedom: The second boss is deep in the grand, shadow enveloped church located here. # The Golden Antechamber: No bosses are located here, however the doors to the Lords is located at the end of the chamber. # The Crimson Delta: the next 3 bosses are located here, in 3 separate chambers at the end of the legendary crimson river. # The Throne of Golden Kings: The Lords of Diodrasith are located here, at the end of a sloped and treacherous descent. # The Blazing Catacombs: The forgotten catacombs of the Drasithian emperors. Available only to master and higher players, the next 2 bosses are here in the winding, maze-like corridors. # The Hallowed Halls of the Primal Lord: The resting place of the first emperor. A broken, descending cliff leads down to the dim chamber. The final boss is here, available only to players on hardcore. Map transfer in progress. Bosses Diodrasith contains 9 bosses, 2 of which are only available on master and 1 available on hardcore only. The Normal Six: * Farunire Lightsworn * Cronia * Quon Lin * Pohkanus * Gavnoria Korxanas * The Lords of Diodrasith The Master Two: * Tigirian Emperors * Mosigal The Hardcore One: * Dranath Resources and Loot Throughout the raid, tokens can drop that allow the creation of class specific tier sets. Along with tier bonuses, each set has a special helmet obtainable after the questline, requiring immense magical powers and skills to forge, the special abilities are listed with the tier. The power changes depending on players role. They are listed below. * - Warrior. ** Increases block chance and block damage reduction. ** Chance on hit with two-handed weapons to increase attack speed. ** Increase critical hit chance while dual-wielding. * - Druid. ** Increase armour and attack power in shapeshift forms. ** Chance on spell hit to trigger the affect twice. * - Hunter. ** Increases attack power and range. * - Mage. ** Chance on spell hit to cause the spell to erupt, in it's damage type, around the target. * - Paladin. ** Same as warrior, exchanging dual-wield critical hit chance for spell critical. * - Necromancer. ** Same as Paladin, switching to shadow damage increase. * - Priest. ** Chance on heal to heal all nearby allies. * - Shaman. ** Greatly increases effect and range of totems. * - Elementalist. ** Greatly increases the power of summons. * - Assassin. ** Increases damage greatly while in stealth. * - Ranger. ** Increases damage at longer ranges. * - Warlock. ** Summon greater demons, increasing minion strength and granting new abilities. * - Summoner. ** Minion and spell damage have a chance to heal you and your minions. Notes * Initially there was 12 bosses in Diodrasith, however, 3 were moved to the 5-man Analinian. Achievements Coming Soon!